The New Maurauders
by Coda412
Summary: Following the lives of the Lupins, Blacks, Potters and Weasleys as they face the ever daunting task of parenthood! Featured AFTER the war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Not again!

Nymphadora and Hestia each looked at their tests, and then back at each other. They were in shock, they couldn't believe it. For Hestia it was a dream come true, she always wanted to become a mother, another little her or, God forbid, another Sirius, a small smile played across her lips, before she felt tears welling up in her eyes, she was so happy. She just hoped Sirius would be. She looked up at her friend, and seen that silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. She knew why, Remus left Nymphadora the last time she was pregnant, and she was afraid it would happen again, if only for a little while like last time. Hestia walked over to her friend and held her in a tight embrace, whispering words of comfort into her head of bubble gum pink hair. Squeezing her hand, Nymphadora looked up at Hestia and smiled, then decided that getting the news over with straight away was the best thing. Leading the way, Nymphadora and Hestia arrived in the living room, where Sirius and Remus stood talking about some sort of Ministry subject. They stopped abruptly though when they noticed their wives had entered the room.

"We have something to tell you. You might want to sit down" Hestia started slowly.

Remus and Sirius cast nervous glances at their partners then to each other and gulped.

"We, that is Nymphadora and I, are pregnant!" Hestia exclaimed looking happier than anyone had ever seen her, Nymphadora on the other hand, had her head down, and was fidgeting with her hands; she refused point blank to look at Remus or even try to for that matter.

Sirius looked positively dumbstruck, then beamed and hugged his wife a little forcefully, then apologised to her and then her stomach. Remus on the other hand, sat quietly, and watched his wife. He had no idea what to do, what to say, in fact all those fears that he had for Teddy, came flooding back. What if his child had his "furry little problem"? What kind of life would that be? He looked up however, when he heard his wife sob. He realised that her fear was him to leave again, he had heard from a countless number of people that she had been devastated when he left, and he couldn't put her through that again, especially when he remembered Harry's words from the last time.

Remus then though about all the good Teddy brought into his life, and how happy he was. And he smiled, and the more he thought about it the more he liked the idea of becoming a dad for the second time. He walked over to Nymphadora, aware that Sirius was watching him closely, and raised her head in his hand, and wiped away her tears. Smiling down at her, he kissed her on the lips softly, and then patted her stomach.

"I'm looking forward to it. A new baby. I cant wait to tell Teddy!"

Nymphadora smiled and took his hand in hers, and kissed him softly once more, feeling happy at last.


	2. St Mungo's

Chapter 2 – St. Mungo's

Remus and Nymphadora patiently awaited the verdict from their mediwitch, who, it seemed was currently taking her time getting back to them with the results of the scan that took place just moments ago. Dora was getting agitated; her foot was tapping off the leg of the desk in front of her, and as she stood up and walked to the door the mediwitch finally made her appearance.

"Mrs. Lupin Please sit down, you don't want to exert yourself in your condition" she smiled warmly "you need to rest as much as possible." For some reason, at that moment, both Remus and Dora got a sudden image of Molly Weasley, albeit a less bossy version, if that was possible.

"Now I have here the results of the scan, and you will be happy to know that you have a healthy baby" Remus and Dora relaxed a little before Remus asked the burning question "what about my condition? Has it spread to our child?" The mediwitch smiled sweetly, "no Mr. Lupin, it has not, for some reason the metamorphous blood doesn't allow the lycanthropy to infect the body, its quite fascinating really" Remus completely relaxed after that piece of news, colour flooding his cheeks once again.

"Now looking at the scan I would say you are roughly three months gone. And we can also tell you the sex of the baby if you wish?" Dora looked at Remus, who in turn looked at her, "shall we?" Dora smiled at him, "yeah we would like to know please" Remus answered before they broke into a debate.

"Well, In my years of experience I would say you are going to have a--"suddenly there was a knock at the door and in walked Sirius, who beamed at them all, closely followed by Hestia. "I'm sorry but only family members are allowed here" the mediwitch started to explain "oh it's ok really, he's my cousin" Sirius laughed and conjured up two more chairs before joining his family.

"Ah I have the results of your scan here as well, I was just about to tell the Lupin's here the sex of their child." Sirius and Hestia turned their attention to Remus and Dora, obviously questioning their motives, "well we just thought it would be nice to know what this one was, I mean Teddy was a nice surprise but…" Remus told them. Sirius thought about this for a while, before exclaiming "I'd like to know what we're having as well, if that's possible?" The mediwitch just smiled and pulled both files in front of her.

"Of course, well looks like your having a ……. Mrs Black, and you Mrs. Lupin are having a………"

_**A/N: ha! Im not telling you what they r gonna have yet lol **_

_**And sorry for the late update, things have been really quite tough for me the last month or so and ive not been in the mood to update **__****__** but im here now so it's all good! Yay! And I am sorry it's a short chapter but I really didn't know what to write for this one as I have no experience in getting scans or whatever lol but yeah hope you like this and I shall get started on the 3**__**rd**__** chapter asap! **_

_**I don't own HP **__****__** boo! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Revealing Family

After the hospital visit, and returning to the cottage where Tonks and Remus lived, it was decided that they would wait until the family dinner that weekend at the Weasley's to make their good news known. However no one was sure if Hestia would even make it over the next two days. She was positively beaming and had to hide her smile quickly as Harry stepped out of the fire with Teddy.

"Hey, how is everyone?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at Hestia, who had her hand on her stomach,

"Fine thanks Harry, did Teddy behave himself?" Tonks asked brightly, already guessing the answer to her question.

"Well he was fine until Ginny decided to include him in her baking. Um….word of advice, don't let him near an egg whisk!" Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "yep that sounds like Moony's son alright!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I can cook! I don't go mad with kitchen utensils!"

"Oh yeah? Care to explain to me how I came home to a kitchen covered in icing a few weeks ago?" Remus went bright red, no one had told him the icing bags would be so difficult to control, he ended up squirting icing on the walls, on the floor, all over the table, in fact it was everywhere but the cake he was decorating for Tonks.

"In my defence it was slippery! And I was only trying to do something special for you." Tonks smiled at him affectionately while Hestia, Sirius and Harry tried to keep their laughter under control, "I know you were and I love you for it, what I didn't love was the mess you made" she responded, laughing which also gave the all clear to the rest of the household to laugh as well. Remus made a disgruntled noise and pouted at his family, but then joined in with the laughter appreciating the time with his family.

That weekend arrived just in time. Hestia had been driving Sirius mad with all the plans to make Grimmauld Place safe for their impending arrival suggesting a huge clear out of the whole house, which Sirius was not looking forward to. They arrived at The Burrow by floo powder and were swept up into a powerful embrace by Molly Weasley as soon as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"Come in! Hestia you look tired, are you well?" Molly asked her, raising an eyebrow whilst feeling her forehead for signs of a temperature,

"I'm fine Molly; really, I just couldn't get to sleep as someone was snoring…." Hestia replied, inclining her head towards her husband, who pouted "I don't snore, I just have noisy breathing…" Sirius turned when he heard a snort of laughter coming from the adjoining room and turned to see Ron and Harry trying to control their laughter "we're sorry Sirius, but no one's breathing is THAT noisy!" Ron told him, "I mean me and Harry could hear you all the way across the hall!" Sirius pouted once again before muttering something that sounded like "I don't snore" before they were all ushered into the dining room where a table filled with food lay before them.

It had been a good dinner; everyone had caught up on everything important. Well, almost everything. Remus and Sirius had waited patiently until they thought it was the right moment to tell the family their news. Which, was right now, before dessert. Remus, cleared his throat loudly, and everyone at the table looked questioningly at him. He and Sirius stood up and smiled broadly at everyone before announcing, "we're going to be dads!" there was cheers and shouts of congratulations from around the table and one "I knew it!" from Mrs Weasley. The rest of the night was spent talking about the new arrivals, with the women on one side of the table and the men on the other each talking more excitedly than the next before they each parted ways.


	4. Decorating and sulking

_Hey sorry for the delay with the updates, my job seems to be taking up most of my time right now so I'm afraid there will be some waiting involved! Once again I do not own any of the characters, that joy belongs to none other than JK Rowling, I also make no profit from writing these stories, unfortunately….._

Chapter 4 – Decorating and Sulking

As the months passed by quickly, Ginny and Hermione also announced that they were pregnant, this nearly pushed Mrs Weasley over the edge in excitement. However, while the family was looking forward to the arrivals and the preparations before then, two young boys were not so happy about the impending siblings that would be joining them within the next year: Teddy and James. From their point of view a new child would spell trouble and no one would pay attention to them. Well, at least that was Teddy's point of view, James at two years old didn't really understand, he just knew that these "baby" things were making Teddy upset, so he felt that he should be upset too, just for good measure.

Remus and Harry sighed, they weren't getting anywhere with their explanation. They each tried to tell their sons that no matter what, they would always be loved, and a new baby would change things but they would always be special to them, and everyone else.

"Teddy, we all love you, nothing is ever going to change that, you mean the world to us all, so does James. A new baby will not change our feelings for you both." Remus told him firmly, whilst managing to keep his voice soft, Harry sat staring at him wondering how he managed to do it, before turning his attention to his godson, who seemed to be thinking it over. It wasn't long before Teddy, got up off the floor in the living room of his home and shrugged, then asked the question that showed his other worry.

"Dad? What if it's a girl?" Remus smiled softly at his son,

"Does it matter if it's a girl or a boy?" Teddy looked at his dad as if he was crazy, honestly! Parents knew nothing sometimes!

"Well yeah, I want a little brother." Remus chuckled at his son and ruffled Teddy's hair.

"We'll see what we can do" he replied with a smile.

A few weeks later and every house within the family was very busy, Dora, Hestia, Ginny and Hermione were busy trying to decorate the nurseries needed for the children. After all they only had three months to go before Dora was due to have her child so they were all pitching in to help her get the room ready. Remus decided to do the smart thing and keep out of her way, and was soon joined by Sirius, Ron and Harry all who looked slightly agitated and crestfallen.

"We only tried to help" Ron complained "you would think we were trying to destroy the place the way they are all acting"

Harry snorted, "To them Ron, we are," Sirius sat back and took a sip of his lemonade, and frowned, "They are aware that these are our kids too right?" Remus looked up from the paper he was reading and looked at his best friend, and smiled, "Yes Sirius, they are aware of that, but only when it comes to midnight feedings and they make you get up" Harry nodded in agreement, he knew what to expect, he just hoped that this child wouldn't be as difficult as James. He remembered all those sleepless nights and how James was stubborn right from the start and refused to go to sleep when he was meant to, he often joked that James turned night into day and that they would have to paint a sun on the window just to get him to sleep when he was meant to. All of a sudden, a not-so-light weight was placed on his lap, and he found himself staring into the innocent (he uses this term lightly!) brown eyes of his son, before turning to his wife in confusion.

"I'm sorry, but can you watch him? He means well, but…uh hitting Teddy with paint isn't really helping us." Ginny said, before walking back into the house, only to return a few minutes later holding Teddy's hand.

Teddy climbed onto his dad's knee, and crossed his arms in front of his chest and cast a scathing look towards James. Harry, took James aside and chastised his son, and ordered him to apologise to Teddy, who did so, and after Teddy accepted, they both went off to play, leaving the four men to discuss their predicament in full detail.

After a few moments, Sirius sat back and stretched, "you know it's nice and quiet out here," Remus merely grunted in response, then realised that it was indeed quiet, "Where are Teddy and James?" Within moments the whole back garden was filled with nervous shouts and frantic movement, every bush, tree and flowerbed was checked and panic was starting to get the better of the four friends, when they started to hear rustling, they crept nearer to it and were about to pull a couple of branches back when the boys jumped out yelling "BOO!"

They didn't know to be relieved or angry. They sent the boys inside, and were met by their partners. "The room is finally finished," announced Hestia, who looked just as exhausted as everybody else, and Sirius decided that it would be best if they went home to rest, which seemed to sound good to everyone else. After what seemed and endless amount of thankyou's and goodbyes, each guest departed, but not before Ron turned round to Sirius and said "is it just me that's rethinking the whole baby thing?"

Remus let out a small laugh, before settling beside his wife and gently rubbing her stomach, before remembering that Teddy was still in trouble….

_Hey thanks for reading this, I'm actually quite proud of this chapter. Now in my story I have made Teddy three and James is just a year younger than that….yeah I know that might not tie in completely with JK Rowling's setting but that's what fan fiction is all about…..I guess…..is making it yours in a way. Especially as I have used a personal experience of mine (I jumped out at my worried parents from a clothes line after hiding in a shop in Blackpool…..needless to say they were NOT impressed!) Anyway please review and I hope u enjoyed it! _


End file.
